


In your arms

by Tokinya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, More fluff for the soul, hc that noya clings to tsukki like a koala 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokinya/pseuds/Tokinya
Summary: Nishinoya loves jumping into Tsukishima's arms and he knows he'll always catch him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly felt the need to write this because someone was inspired by my tsukinoya fics to do a tsukinoya cosplay. I could cry :') #writinggoals

Nishinoya makes it a habit to cling to Tsukishima as much as he can. He leaps into Tsukishima’s awaiting (not really) arms at every opportune moment and plants a kiss on his cheek just because he can, and just because that rosy blush is far too delightful to pass up on.

“One day I’m going to fling you right off and maybe drop you into a pond.”

Tsukishima is all bark and no bite, much to Nishinoya’s pleasure, and he makes sure to take full advantage of his privilege.

It’s a routine now. Nishinoya jumps, and Tsukishima catches (not without a few choice threats to go along).

“You’ll always catch me right?” Nishinoya asks out of the blue one day as he settles his chin on Tsukishima’s shoulder, legs wrapped securely round his waist. It’s a common sight nowadays and no one questions the sheer oddity of a small second year latching onto a lanky first year.

“You’re asking me that now? After trying to break my back at least a thousand times?” Tsukishima ends off with a sharp huff of breath and his trademark roll of his eyes. He’s honestly surprised he hasn’t broken or sprained anything… Yet.

Having his question answered with another question doesn’t faze Nishinoya the least and he squishes Tsukishima’s cheeks between his hands. “Don’t be cheeky to your beloved, most amazing senpai and boyfriend and answer me!”

“Ugh, have I ever not?” Tsukishima grumbles, prying Nishinoya’s hands away from his face. He’s got a good mind to rip the parasite off himself but he convinces himself that it’s too much effort. Not because he’s a complete pushover when Nishinoya is involved. Totally, not at all.

 

Nishinoya likes to think he has no regrets in life. He’s always had a good life despite a few bumps here and there. He has such amazing friends around him, a great team, a supportive family, and the best boyfriend he could ever have. No regrets, not even after climbing up a tall ass tree that he can’t seem to get down from after trying to save a cat that eventually jumped off the branch and landed safely on its paws.  
  
“Kei! I can’t get down!” Nishinoya shrieks into his phone as soon as Tsukishima picks up. He hears an amused scoff over the phone and a page being flipped.

“What is this, one of your weird pick-up lines? Or did you get stuck in a tree?”

“I really am stuck up in a tree! Help me!”

It takes approximately five gruelling minutes for Tsukishima to get to where Nishinoya and he stares incredulously at the sight. “Why. How?... You know what, don’t bother answering.”

“I was trying to save a cat! But now I can’t get down…”

Tsukishima sighs and steps closer before outstretching his arms. “Jump.”

“What?!”

“Jump and I’ll catch you.”

“You’ll die!”

“I said I’ll catch you, didn’t I?”

Nishinoya feels his heart skip a beat and without hesitation, he takes a leap of faith (quite literally) and he falls with the wind rushing in his face. He keeps his eyes wide open because he needs to burn this moment into his mind, even if the whole stunt fails and he dies from a cracked skull.

Fortunately it doesn’t.

They tumble to the earth, rolling over the grass until they come to a stop with Tsukishima lying on his back, and arms wrapped protectively round Nishinoya who emerged surprisingly unscathed.

“You caught me!” Nishinoya’s eyes sparkle with wonder and his lips are pulled into a wide grin. There’s a warmth that bubbles in his chest and he likens the feeling to pride and most of all, love.

Tsukishima smiles, keeping a tight hold on his boyfriend. “I told you, didn’t I? I’ll always catch you.”


End file.
